


Between Us

by jensening



Series: Chasefield Adventures [20]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, One Shot, Secret Relationship, heart ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensening/pseuds/jensening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Victoria made an agreement: whatever happens in the school's dark room, stays there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Us

"Whatever happens between us stays in this room."

That's what they had agreed on or, rather, Victoria had said it and Max had nodded along, simply because she wanted Victoria – wanted her in public, secret if she had to, wanted her desperately despite any doubts she may have had.

At least, that's what Max had told herself.

Now, in this dark room, this small room where life develops before your eyes, Max feels lonely. She feels this ache in her chest, large, consuming, a black mark on her skin. And it's so conflicting, because Victoria's lips are soft and skilled, and as she pushes Max against the wall, kisses her deeply, grabs at Max's wrists and shoves them painfully above her head and holds her there, Max feels herself getting lost in it all again – the deep, fragile but ultimately bruising way that Victoria touches her, and how it sends these soothing, unbearable jolts of feeling down to her abdomen and between her legs.

She loves how Victoria bites at her neck, just below her jaw, kisses at it, leaves a mark, growls in satisfaction when she sees it in the low red light, and then does it again, harder, pushes Max so hard against the wall and then slides her leg between the two of Max's, and Max moans in, partly, relief. She loves how Victoria will kiss her and look at her with these wild, lustful eyes, wanting to claim more but having already touched every little part of Max, and how she'll kiss Max, again, and then pull back. She'll stare into Max's own diluted, dark eyes, eyes pleading for some release but begging for the torture, and then Victoria will smile. And it's so delicate, so unlike Victoria, it makes Max melt.

So, it is conflicting. Because the room is dark, and so is their secret, but Victoria's smile is so bright.

Max wonders if she can go on pretending; pretending that she has no feelings for this blonde vixen, this beautiful complication.

But, just as quickly as it came, that smile on Victoria's face will disappear and she'll look away from Max's eyes, push her up onto the table and slide off her trousers, her pants, just as easily as water would flow between Victoria's fingertips, and she'll put two fingers inside of Max and claim her completely.

And they'll have sex, try to restrain the sound but in vain, and both of them will fuck each other until there's nothing left to give. And then they'll sit there for a moment. Victoria will look at Max, next to her, who's looking back, and then Victoria will reach out, grip at Max's chin with her thumb and index finger, kiss her so softly, so unlike she usually does, and smile when they part. There'll be this deep, whimsical look in her eyes, passionate but not intense, it's gentle, and they'll look at each other for a moment. Max will feel the steady increase of her pounding heart, her sweaty, naked chest rising and falling as she stares at Victoria who is looking only at her, and Max will give the smallest of smiles back, worried of scaring her off.

It's never the smile that scares Victoria off.

Max doesn't know what it is but she watches it happen every time, and it is so heart-breaking to see this unclear, unknown fog, this weird tenderness in Victoria's eyes, slowly clear. Max watches it happen each time. Max sees the sudden fluttering of Victoria's eyes, the focus of her eyes returning, the way her smile slowly falls from her face and she looks away from Max, almost scared, and then she'll abruptly swing herself up, stand, shove on her dress or skirt or trousers or whatever she's wearing that day, sort out her hair, check her make up, and then pick up her bag. She'll look at Max will this almost forced nonchalance and shrug. "That was fun, Maxine, I'll guess we'll do it again sometime. Cover up those marks before you leave."

And Max, as always, will feel her hand touch at the tender spots on her neck, and Victoria will leave without looking back, that confident little sway in her steps.

Max will get dressed. She'll pull a tube of concealer out of her bag and cover up the hickies, not love bites, because they were not made with love, and then she'll collapse against the table, sigh. She'll look at all the pictures still in the room, those developing, those already developed, and feel this emptiness in her chest. She'll smile, drop her head into her hand, grab at the roots of her hair.

She'll think that they need a better place to do this than some dark room, regardless of the beautiful photography, the intimacy of people's perceptions, viewpoints, ideas. She'll think that it's a bad idea to do it in here, because they'll get caught. One day.

Max wonders if this room is a good idea.

And then she'll decide that it isn't the room that's the problem, it's her. It's her staring at these pictures, undeveloped, developed, and thinking of all the things they might turn out to be, all the photos she could take with Victoria: selfies down the beach, their future memories: holiday pictures, birthdays, anniversaries, their wedding…

Max wonders about all the things they could be, but never the thing that they are.

She'll lower her hand from her head, feel the tears in her eyes. She'll compose herself almost immediately, and then she'll leave.

There won't be any evidence of what they've done together except for the dark marks on her neck, and the darker mark wallowing in her chest, unable to be healed or covered like the rest, no matter how hard Max tries.


End file.
